


【金东】非预期（中）

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 7





	【金东】非预期（中）

*abo二设：beta生育过后，有一定几率会omega化，会对孩子父亲的信息素有反应，也会有发情期，可由alpha（非孩子父亲也可）作临时标记。出现概率低于十万分之0.02。但性别上仍属beta，所以无法永久标记。临时标记作用主要是渡过发情期（？？？）。市售omega用抑制剂基本无效。

———————————

我们在风中游泳，寂静成型，我们看不见最初的日子——最初，只有爱情。

5.  
谢金伸手抓住了他，那是多么温暖的，令人怀念的体温…李鹤东感觉自己的腰在发软，腿在颤抖，他几乎控制不住自己想回抱住眼前的这个男人——但他又想起了他的未婚妻，想起来姬天语，想起了那些个不堪回首的过去，接着是晓晓，他的可怜的孩子——他突然清醒过来，挥去了谢金伸过来的手，虽然巨大的压力扑面而来炙热烫烤着他的肉体，他感觉到心脏不断地快速收缩又涨大，使得他浑身发热，几乎快要变成一块吸饱了水的海绵，轻轻一碰就会淌出水来。  
他知道谢金在生气，在今天之前李鹤东从未感受过如此具象化的怒气。如果是过去的他，丝毫不会为此有任何反应——他只是个中庸的beta，最普通最为人所忽略的beta，无法感知信息素，没有特点，在芸芸众生中被淹没——但这一切都被眼前这个男人打破了。  
再这样下去不行，他心知这一切来得太突然又太意外，只能一把将谢金推开，丢盔弃甲地冲进被密码锁门保护住的室内空间，差点还夹到了手。  
他静悄悄地回头，两人四目隔着玻璃门紧紧盯着对方，他看着谢金使劲捶着门说着什么，口型一张一合…那是他快要承受不住的压力。  
他扶着走廊的墙壁慢慢地挪到电梯前，妄图用冰冷的金属电梯轿厢门来使自己降温。  
他清楚地知道发生了什么。  
他发情了。  
在他的alpha的信息素的压制下。  
他其实极不愿意面对“他的alpha”这样的用词，显得他好像是个附属品，是个没有自我意识和感觉的工具。  
作为那十万分之零点零二概率的受难者，他在生下晓晓以后就有了与omega一致的发情期症状，两至三个月一回，靠着周九良从医院里捣鼓出来的医用综合抑制剂来渡过。  
他以为他已经熟知这种感觉，也以为可以靠着毅力压抑住这种冲动，他一直都是这么做的，也做到了，以致于他认为发情期不过如此。哪怕市贩的omega用抑制剂对他毫无作用，他也认为自己可以咬牙坚持。  
直到，谢金出现在他的面前，爆炸出了信息素，也将他逼至了绝境。  
他恨极了这种无法控制自己身体的感觉，甜腻而急迫的欲望蜂拥而至，几乎要将他裹挟至罪恶的漩涡中。他脑中唯一剩下的只有扑向面前的这个alpha，他孩子的父亲，他的…男人，亲吻他，压倒他，被进入，被充满，被掏空。  
被征服。  
但不可以。  
他绝不会向任何人低头，在任何情况下，能掌握他人生的只有他自己，其他人谁都不可以。  
哪怕要他爆裂而亡，他也不会去乞求别人的施舍，尤其是谢金！  
电梯门在他面前缓缓打开，他跌跌撞撞地扑向自家的大门，有气无力地敲着门。  
他从未这样庆幸过他至少还有后路可以选，他也从未这样感激过他的初恋。  
侯亮来替他打开了门，手里还抱着一句迷迷登登快要睡过去的孩子。他嘶哑着声音说，亮哥，把，把晓晓放到房间里去，把门关上。  
他的身体在不寻常地发烫，面部潮红，汗如雨下，哪怕不是个医生都明白这是发生了什么。他看着侯亮欲言又止的样子，又加快了语速说了一句，快去啊！  
李鹤东感觉自己的意志力已经快顶不住了，几乎是绝望地扯住了侯亮的袖子，气若游丝地说，别，别让晓晓看到我这个样子。  
他不在乎自己有多肮脏，但他不愿意让他的孩子在脑海里留下任何不堪的印象；他这辈子已经够糟糕，他希望他的孩子能健康快乐的长大，可以不重蹈他和谢金的覆辙，可以心无旁骛地过他想过的生活。  
所以，他不想让晓晓看到任何污秽的，不洁的…yin乱的…  
他踉跄地扶住了沙发，整个人深深地倒了下去，他听见房门被打开，孩子被放到了床上，他听见侯亮轻轻地说，晓晓，我们要睡觉了哦，做个乖宝宝，他甚至还能听见晓晓迷糊中嗯了一声。  
房间的门又被关上了。  
一只胳膊伸了过来，轻轻地放在他的额头上，与他滚烫的肉体相比，是那么冰冷而舒适，但完全不能解他身体的饥渴，他能感到甚至自己的后面已经开始湿润，为了方便交媾而产生的液体正充斥着他的肠道，整个人已经被卷入了情欲的漩涡，只能跟随着身体的本能，与来者陷入了无法控制的唇齿相依。  
肉体碰触的那一瞬间，整个脑子轰得一下被炸成了烟花，他已经太久没有与人身体交缠，迷茫中他睁大了眼睛，双手紧紧将那个人搂在怀里，他知道自己在流泪，胸口也像被十万吨的水泥块压住了般无法呼吸。  
对方的手指进入了他的身体，他的腰塌了下去，用力地呼吸着，身体感受着那股快感，咬紧了牙，几乎要呻吟出声；用腿勾住了对方的腰，双方的呼吸不断地碰触，他像只无头的苍蝇一般寻着热度而去，亲吻着，滚烫的，身体。  
仿若有人在喊他的名字，甜腻的，兴奋的——  
谢金，谢金，谢金，谢金，谢金…  
好想你，好想你，我好想你，我爱你，我爱你，我真的好爱你，为什么你不能是我一个人的，我只需要你而已，其他的我什么都可以不要，为什么你做不到，为什么我…忘不了你…  
“李鹤东，你看清楚了吗，我是谁？”  
…谢金…

李鹤东比他自己想象得要清醒得快很多。  
大概是因为这一次发情期有alpha在身边，有做了临时标记。  
他大概也明白为什么周九良会一直说服他去找一个固定alpha作伴侣而不是继续使用医用复合抑制剂，以往使用抑制剂后的后遗症完全不见踪影，比如会持续三四日的头痛低烧，精神萎靡——他现在精神清明，简直神清气爽。  
除了…他摸了摸颈后腺体的位置，一枚，或者不止一枚，被alpha标记的咬痕。  
与他纠缠了一夜的alpha一早便已离去，或许是知道在经历这样的一种情况后要心平气和地谈一些事情会有些困难，又或许侯亮说的是真的，他今天是早班。  
又或许两者兼有。  
他沉默地在沙发上坐了许久，脑袋里乱得像有一万个人在同时跑步，时不时就会撞在一起，混沌而无解。  
他无意将事情变得复杂，但现实总是脱离他的控制。

6.  
他在客厅里一个人呆呆地，从天微亮坐到了日头高高升起。有极细微的声音从卧室里传出来，下一秒，晓晓打开了门，赤着脚站在那里。  
“爸爸，”孩子委屈地说，“肚肚饿饿…”  
那是他的孩子，一个极乖巧极懂事的孩子。从不惹麻烦，甚至这么小就知道勉强自己——他一定是饿了好久了，终于忍不住了才来喊的爸爸，小小的孩子，像棉花糖一样柔软而可爱，无论生在哪一家都应该是被捧在手心里爱护的…  
想到这里，他不禁捂住了脸，只有在这个时候，他才会有后悔的感觉，他是不是太自私了，他或许真的不该一声不吭地把孩子留下来，并没有人征求过孩子的意见，问问你是不是愿意来人间走一趟呀？又或者是…应该把孩子留给谢金，至少在谢金身边，晓晓能得到最好的照顾和教育，也不会因为缺乏父亲的信息素而这么体弱多病——至少，不会有人让他饿肚子。  
想到这里，眼泪几乎要落下来。他看着晓晓摇摇晃晃地走过来，顺势一把抱了起来：  
“我们出去吃饭好不好呀？晓晓想吃什么？”  
孩子露出了开心的笑，呀呀呀地拍着手叫好，又说：  
“糕糕！晓晓要吃糕糕！”  
“要吃甜糕呀，不过晓晓答应爸爸，只能吃一块哦！吃多了牙齿会不好。”  
他抓起了放在鞋柜上的钥匙，又拿拖鞋换了板鞋，低头换鞋的时候晓晓的手摸着他的后脖颈，又拿鼻子凑上去闻了闻：  
“爸爸，香香！”  
说着又拿脸蹭了好几下。李鹤东苦笑着把孩子换了个手抱，随手关上了大门。

他伸手拉开玻璃门的时候就感觉不妙，大概是安逸的日子过得太久，警觉性大大降低了。  
有人直接抓住了他抱孩子那只手的手腕，一股浓重的烟味扑面而来，他不由得皱起了眉——为了晓晓，他已经戒烟许久，久别后闻到的烟草气味让人有些作呕。他用另一只手捂住了鼻子。  
“谢金。”  
李鹤东不是不惊讶的，或者说，是因为太过惊讶而说不出别的话来了。  
因为他低头看到一地的烟头，凌乱而无序，最主要是惊人的数量。他猛地抬起头，不敢相信地开口：  
“你怎么抽这么多烟？！你还要不要命了？你以前…”  
你以前是不抽烟的啊！  
以前都是你这么说我，现在怎么倒过来了…但这些细节都不能多想，想多了心理更过不去。  
李鹤东随即闭上了嘴，只是用力想抽回被禁锢住的手。  
“我从昨晚就一直站在这里，看着楼上，我就在想，你住在哪一层的哪一间呢？我要不要一间一间地去敲门？花一个晚上，总能找到你的——毕竟，我已经找到了这里…”  
谢金的声音依旧那样温柔而有磁性，仿若昨晚未曾给他留下什么困倦和疲乏——如果能忽视掉他的黑眼圈和拉碴的胡渣的话。  
“我想啊想，那个男人的脸好熟悉啊，我像是在哪里见过…总算让我想起来了，他是你的初恋情人对不对？但你不是对他已经完全失望了吗？你对alpha的不信任和不接受不就是因为他吗？”  
李鹤东不愿去再仔细地看谢金的脸了，他收不住自己的眼神，更收不住快要澎湃而出的炙热情感。他现在只想快速地离开这里，离开这个有谢金存在的地方。  
“人的感情是会变的…你也知道，初恋总是…最难忘的。而他也改了，我们现在…过得很幸福…”  
这个世界上的每个人都过得很辛苦，并不只有你…他想说，但是说不出口。  
“我是看着那个男人走的。他走得倒是很早…你们一直都这样吗？”  
话说得很微妙，但话里话外的讽刺感过于明显以致于李鹤东都有点气到快要笑场。  
“他今天早班，儿科医生，自然是不像公司老板一样想什么时候上班就什么时候上班的。”  
还能怎么样，互相拿刀捅呗。看谁先受不住，看谁先死。  
他想抽回手地力气用得大了些，加上长时间用一边单手抱孩子还是有些吃力，脚下一软，差点撞上谢金的肩膀——下一秒，他被谢金狠狠地按进怀里，随即被拨开后颈上的领子和碎发——  
“你被标记了？你竟然被标记了？！”  
李鹤东感觉自己被死死地嵌在那个温暖的怀抱里，鼻子里闻到的都是熟悉而怀念的味道，而耳边，是从未听过的谢金慌乱而绝望的声音。  
他的下颚被谢金的手高高抬起，看到谢金的那双目中俱是伤痛和不敢置信。  
“你不是个beta吗？我努力了那么久…我一直想标记你，我想把你留在身边，但没有成功，标记不了，无论我怎么努力，总是标记不了，你的身上永远都不会有我的味道，所有人都告诉我beta没有办法被标记，哪怕我咬上一万次都没有用，我甚至去找过医生——可为什么，为什么你可以被他标记？”  
李鹤东默默地闭上了眼睛，呼吸急促。他知道他将要说出的话会把两人的关系拖入更加万劫不复的深渊，但他不得不说。  
“因为…我有了孩子，有了…他的孩子。”他缓慢地喘着气，编造着细节。他已经撒过一次弥天大谎，沉重地打击和欺骗了面前的这个男人，由此，他并不怀疑，他可以第二次地做到一样的结果。  
“所以，我可以被标记了，可以被…孩子的…父亲标记…”  
他眼睁睁地看着谢金的眼泪毫无防备地就落了下来，猝不及防。他甚至来不及作出任何的反应。这太可笑了，谢金竟然会哭，这个强大的，无所不能的，在情场上所向披靡毫无败绩的alpha，站在性别食物链顶端的男人，竟然会为了这样的小事哭泣。  
也许是血缘的关系，谢金哭起来的样子和晓晓简直一模一样，是那种小心翼翼且无声的落泪方式，瞪大了眼睛，一眨也不眨地看着你，只有眼泪一颗一颗地落下。李鹤东再也看不下去了，只能低下头，缓缓地开口：  
“所以，放过我吧。我们已经不可能了。”  
“因为他是…孩子的…父亲？所以…可以标记你？”  
谢金几乎是一字一顿地说着，慢慢地摇着头，眼睛死死地看着他：  
“所以，如果，如果那个时候你能留下我的孩子，我是不是就可以标记你，你也就不会离开我了？”  
李鹤东猛地抬起了头，他感觉到了危险，谢金的声音里带着那种从骨子里透出的冰冷和黑暗，而眼中更是刻骨铭心的仇怨。  
他从未见过这样的谢金，明明是艳阳高照的天气，他却如同置身冰窟。  
“那只要再让你怀上我的孩子就行了吧…”谢金露出了今天的第一次微笑，就好像是突然想通了一个幽怨已久的重大难题，顺手就把晓晓从他的怀里抢了过去，孩子不知所措地伸手想去够自己的爸爸，那双稚嫩的手却被谢金紧紧地固定住了。  
“跟我回家吧，不然，你怎么照顾…孩子呢？”  
句尾的三个字音咬得十分重，像是痛极，又像是恨极。  
李鹤东摇着头，完全不能接受眼前的这一切，他还妄图伸出手去把晓晓抢回来。但谢金毕竟比他高上太多，而alpha与beta的力量对比也太过悬殊，他只能眼睁睁地看着晓晓被谢金抱在怀里，嚎啕大哭，而谢金却是一脸的不屑与冷漠。  
不，甚至比那更可怕。  
他毫不怀疑，如果不是为了威胁他，谢金甚至并不在乎这个孩子的安全，或者说，谢金恨不得没有这个孩子的存在…  
更别提情感上的安抚与慰藉。  
“你，你不能这样！”  
他喊了出来，声音颤抖，手脚冰凉。  
他从未想过谢金会用这样的方式来对待…他的孩子，他们的孩子。  
谢金微笑着伸出了手，抚摸着他的脸，低下头在他的唇边轻吻了一下。  
“走吧，我们回家。”


End file.
